Lia Hart
[https://ryua.deviantart.com/art/Lia-Digimon-Arcana-655883183 Lia Hart] is the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Byodramon. She is a character created and played by Ryuafor the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance At 5'10" and 21 years old, Lia is one of the taller and older tamers on the island. Her most obvious feature is technically the lack of a feature- Lia is definitely a southpaw. She keeps her dark blonde hair short so she doesn't have to fight with trying to style it, and has blue eyes, pretty average looking for her region. She works out regularly, and it is obvious- the girl is built. She might only have one arm, but she will probably beat you in a pushups contest. Personality Lia is a bit of a bundle of contractions. She was used to being the center of attention, but lost that when she lost her arm, and now she craves it. She does NOT pull her punches, but will bend over backwards to take care of someone who is vulnerable. Her digimon is her best friend bar none, and she is a terrible flirt. If you look old enough that it's not creepy, she's probably going to hit on you. She gets just about as much enjoyment from a good fight. Injuries and pain don't slow her down at ALL. (She may have a bit of a massive masochistic streak.) Kind of the textbook "brash, but with a heart of gold" type. Pre-Arcana History In her hometown in the Canadian Kootenays, Lia was outgoing, friendly, and loved the outdoors. Climbing, hiking, taking a trip to the coast to play in the water... if you could do it outdoors, she did it. On an overnight school trip, Lia and her classmates went on a hiking and climbing expedition. Whether it was due to an honest weakening in the rock, a piton malfunction, or someone setting the equipment wrong, Lia was forty feet in the air when her piton broke free of the rock face, and she dropped. She woke up several days later in hospital, and had a dramatic, if understandable, freakout upon trying to scratch her nose and not having an arm to do it with. Due to the narrowness of the canyon they'd been in, her classmates had needed to walk her out. And thanks to a complete lack of sensible training, they'd decided that a tourniquet was the right method of dealing with a rather bloody compound fracture. By the time she'd gotten into the hands of medical personnel, her arm was dead from the shoulder down. The surgery went well, and they quickly moved her out of acute care, where she spiraled hard into depression. She never really connected with her friends after that, blaming them for the loss of her arm. She woke up one day to a curious egg on her table, and reached out to grab it, assuming it was full of candy or something. Much to her surprise, it hatched into a fluffy little creature who mostly ate and slept and cuddled. Having a Digimon to care for gave Lia something to care about again. She started doing the physiotherapy she was given, and this morphed into a near-obsession with fitness and martial arts once she was released from the hospital. While her writing to this day is still a mess and something she avoids, she did learn to do most things with her left hand quite efficiently. She's never regained her comfort in the water, though. Now the partner of a Rookie Digimon, not that she knew what that was, Lia moved into a small apartment at the end of a motel chain. Unable to write clearly or use a keyboard, she dropped out of school, and took occasional part time jobs with little meaning. When a hike through the mist-filled mountains around her hometown somehow ended up dropping her in the Digital World on Protocol Island, Lia never looked back. Here was a place she was NEEDED, and now she could finally learn about Byodramon, and who and what she was. Arcana History Chased into the village by a corrupted Snimon, Lia got at least a basic run-down on Digimon and Tamers from Taromon. Upon learning every other human on the island had headed north to fight a threatening army, Lia went to join them. She wasn't a huge help at this stage in time, but when it came to the execution of Doumon by her victims, she voiced the opinion that they shouldn't condemn them for wanting her dead. A swarm attack on the Backup Village occurred almost immediately after they returned, and Lia was out again, chasing them off. One of only two tamers who believed killing at least one of the Mosquitomon might send the right message, she was never able to catch one anyway. This was the first time she'd really been up close and personal to witness a Purification, and she carried one of the newly healed Demimantimon back to the village herself. This prompted her to look into getting a purification card for herself. One of the baby Digimon had been corrupted and transformed into a Frogmon. Lia and Byo were able to wrestle it down and purify it back to an Armadillomon using the card from Lucemon. An expedition into the mountains led by HUBmon went... interestingly. Although she started off with the group, Lia got distracted, playing hide and seek with Byodramon. She found the others eventually, including Milos who had been left outside to sleep. Deciding that was not sensible, she picked him up and took him inside to join the others. She discovered a pair of emeralds that still have a dark secret, although HUBmon attempted to alter their data into good-luck charms. This is also where they learned about the Devas for the first time. She came back at HUBmon's request afterwards, to help set up a library, and learned a great many fascinating things. The Library was eventually taken over by Wisemon after HUBmon's dramatic exit. Around Arcana Village, Lia has started to socialize more, taking part in a tournament against Zeke and Takeru, helping clean out the barracks and plant trees, and at least trying to help sew the new shop together. She helped purify one of the baby Digimon that had gotten corrupted, earning the Data Purification card. At Taromon's request, she and Byodramon chased off an Airdramon that was threatening nesting Rookies in the northern mountains, and have now gained the use of a Champion Card. Most recently, Lia disappeared from her bed, along with every other human on Protocol Island. Her whereabouts are assumed to be in the Trailmon Station. The last human out of the Trailmon Station, Lia and Byo returned Mutamon to Arcana village, and have been peacefully hanging out and doing random entertaining things around the village. An April Fools' prank gave Lia and Byo the ability to trade forms, Byo becoming a small child and Lia a towering Renamon with a mechanical arm. With two arms for the first time in years, Lia now treasures this Style Card as one of her most prized possessions, and views Ben the Betsumon in an eternally good light because of it. Astonishing numbers of tamers began to appear in Arcana, all types and backgrounds. And more subtly, quietly in the background, more of them went missing. The memorial garden she'd helped Mizuki build was filling more and more. For the first time, Lia was unable to enter Taromon's tent, the matriarch suffering from the loss of so many people. The Digital World was opening more and more too. Suddenly, there were envoys from four Kingdoms arriving in Arcana to petition Taromon for aid. Lia and Byo joined with the Swords Kingdom, escorting the envoys Dovemon and Stormdramon to the village. They did their best to make them feel welcome, while still trying to meet up with all the new humans, and still failing to speak to Taromon. Corruption is spreading throughout Arcana, the orchards full of black ichor, the forests around the Church infested by Monomon. Lia's first panic attack happens in the middle of a fight to cleanse it. When a formal letter arrived asking for their help, they immediately went to help the envoys. It turned out that Taromon had started turning away everyone, envoys included. They were able to defuse the situation without violence, and have said they would travel to the Swords Kingdom later on, to speak with their leader Suzakumon. By this point Lia was an emotional mess. She'd lost numerous friends, felt incredibly estranged from the leaders of Arcana (which was unhelpfully triggering her memories of estrangement from family and friends in the real world) and was feeling trapped and helpless and suffering from extreme bouts of depression. Finally, Byo drags her in to see Taromon, who finally lets her in. They have a very emotional, not exactly pleasant, but very necessary visit. Lia remembers that she really does like and trust Taromon, and believes in why they're here. Byo helps her to keep that momentum up and forces her into a meeting with Knightmon (which hasn't happened yet but will go here when it is) Inspired by Taromon's words, Lia gets active during the Christmas season, meeting up with Digimon around the village she'd been neglecting, having numerous introductions to the newest wave of Tamers and Partners. At this point, she's still fairly emotionally fragile, but it has made her a wiser, more cautious version of herself. Cards Just gonna put a link to the Bit/Item bank here, tbh. I don't update it as much as I should. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/18Crg-pZ96BqCGtdwCF9ACg3pSZQ-w5Mes-QXFhjKeew/edit?usp=sharing * Bit card * Byodramon cards * Terriermon (Arc) card * Cabbitmon (Arc) card * Monodramon card * Camarasmon card * Mewamon card * Ophiussamon card * Mutamon card * Salamon (Lume) card * HUBmon card * Fwenomon card * Apatomon card * Calyldomon card * Strikedramon card * Woodmon card * Devidramon (jock) card * Virus Slash * Virus Beat-Down * Rewrite Virus * Bright Breath * Fear Spell * Dread Spell * Shadow Thrall * Terra Thrall * Venom Thrall * Bright Thrall * Heal 10% x4 * Heal Full x3 * Combat Ban x4 * Breath Ban x4 * Style Change Spring * Style Change Summer * Style Change Halloween * Style Change Prank * Champion Evolution * Digimental of Kindness * Digimental of Love * Digimental of Friendship * Digimental of Courage * Digimental of Light * Data Purification * Reflector Items * Bottled Water (+10% MP in battle) * Tiny Meat (+10% Att and Def in battle) * Bandages (+20% HP in battle) * Macaroons (Cures Burn, Freezing, Paralysis, Poison) * Meat Berry Bonsai (I don't even know, but it sounds awesome.) * Emerald Charm (Still a mystery, probably creepy and a terrible idea) * Silver Tag (+2 Sincerity/Dexterity) * Beaded Charm (+2 Light) * Dirk (+1 Sincerity, Slashing damage in combat) * Bracers (+2 Hope) * Sewing Kit (+1 Sincerity) * Card Box Furnture * ?? Trivia * ?? Quotes * ?? Category:Tamers Category:Hope Armor